disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Reboot Universe
Transformers Reboot Universe or TRU for short is alternative version of Bayverse. Movie Universe Differences From Canon Timeline *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Flow of Events Prior to the 18th Century *'Millons of years ago': A meteor crashes on the Earth killing off the Dinosaurs. **'After 1996': The Maximals and Predacons are coming to prehistoric Earth. * * * * * Prequels *Bumblebee *Transformers: The Siege of Cybertron - After the events of Bumblebee *Dinobots: The Movie *The Wreckers *The Headmasters *Prime: A Transformers Story *Bumblebee: Home Trouble * Siege of Cybertron logo.jpg Beeposter.jpg Wreckoster.jpg Movies Crossovers *Avengers 1 *Avengers 2 *G.I. Joe *Star Wars * Animated Universe Tv Shows * * * * * * * * * * Differences From Canon Timeline *Although some key events occurred prior to the events of the Cybertron games, but the changes and retcons are ignored from the sequels, the timeline follows follows the canon timeline more or less until WFC/FOC where Megatron did not die. *Due to Megatron not dying: **Starscream takes his corpse for Soundwave to rebuilt him.War of Cybertron **The Combaticons are trusting towards Starscream's leadership.Fall of Cybertron **The Decepticons have abandoned Trypticon to die instead of making his their ship. *Dark Energon is not connected to Megatron because it was loathsome.Darkness Rising, Part 3 *Soundwave cannot fly.The Triage *The Predacons are can transform into Earth animals instead of dragons. Prey *Blades doesn't have aerophobia. Family of Heroes *Thundercracker and Skywarp are Starscream's followers.Deus ex Machina *Instead of stealing the Golden Disk the Predacons have stolen two disks.Beast Wars, Part 1 *Shockwave didn't created the Predacons instead he created the Dinobots and Dinocons.Prey **The Dinobots are Shockwave's first creations *The Earth-based Maximals and Predacons are in hibernation.Other Victories Flow of Events Prior to the 18th Century *'Millons of years ago': A meteor crashes on the Earth killing off the Dinosaurs. **'After 1996': The Maximals and Predacons are coming to prehistoric Earth. 1753 *N.E.S.T. replaces Sector 7 as military organization 1934 *'July': Martin Johnston is born. 1952 *The Ark crashs on Earth for 17 years. 1965 *The flashback in The Search for Alpha Trion occurs. 1970s *The flashback in Five Faces of Darkness, Part 4 occurs. *The flashback in Fire in the Sky occurs. *A few Autobots stay on Cybertron stopping the Decepticon threat 1990 *Melody Kane is born. 1992 *'June 24': Riley Johnston is born. 1993 *'September 28': Nate Johnston is born. 1996 *The flashback in One Shall Rise, Part 2 occurs, but the Primes defeating Unicron on another planet instead of the Earth. *Megatronus betrayals the original 13 using the Requiem Blaster killing Solus Prime. *Part of Primus becomes the Well of sparks. 2002 *Nate meets his first crush, Carly Spencer. 2004 *'February': Luca trashes his house and runs away. *'June': Season 1 and Season 2 (until More Than Meets Eye, Parts 1;2;3) of Generations occur. *'July': The remaining episodes of Season 2 as well as the entirety of Season 3 of Beast Wars occur. *'August': **Season 3 of Beast Wars occurs. **''Beast Machines'' occurs, but in other parts of Cybertron. *'Sometime between August and November': Megatron (BW) didn't wiped all the Maximals' memories and Waspinator and Thrust are separate bots. *'November': The flashbacks in Fires from the Past occur. 2005 *The New Group of Maximals join the Autobots *Axalon is more functional than ever. *The flashback in Toxicity occurs. *The flashback in One Shall Rise, Part 1 occurs. *The flashback in Out of the Past occurs, with Jhaxias replacing Arachnid. *The flashback in Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 occurs. *The flashback in Evolution occurs. *The flashback in Thrill of the chase occurs. *The flashback in The Ballad of Mr. Baumann occurs. *Martin leaves N.E.S.T. *The Levin Family live small house. 2006 *The Plumber Headquarters under Ed's Motor Shop becomes a semi-active Plumber base. *Ben befriends Elena and develops feelings for her. *'September 22': Victor Validus is fired from the Plumbers. *Victor moves away from Bellwood with Elena. 2008 *Gwen and Max free Kevin from the Null Void. 2009 *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA ** *TBA **TBA *TBA *TBA. **TBA *TBA *TBA. **TBA *TBA *TBA. *TBA **TBA *TBA 2010 *TBA **TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA ** *TBA **TBA *TBA *TBA **TBA **TBA **TBA *TBA *TBA **TBA *TBA *TBA. *TBA **TBA **TBA *TBA *TBA **TBA *TBA *tab *Tba * * *tba * ** * **Tba * * * * ** **TBA Chronology Movie Chronology *Bumblebee *Transformers: The Siege of Cybertron *The Wreckers *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA TV Series Chronology *Transformers: Ascension *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Notes *The events of Prime, the Bayverse are ignored. Refencences Category:Timelines Category:Transformers: Analogy